


Interrupted

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mastermind Lena Luthor, super Kara to the rescue, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: Prompt: writing challenge with "the diamond in your engagement ring is fake"Who has time for silly superheros who are always swooping in to save the day, even when they're not needed, but maybe much appreciated, maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was for a drabble, but of course this took on a life of it own. I was able to get it back down to 100 words, but now I have two super short fics, so I figured I'd just post them both! And maybe - may be - a fully flushed out one?! No promises. Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 1 - Drabble 100 words
> 
> Coming soon:  
> Chapter 2 - 500 words

“WAIT!! The diamond in your engagement ring is fake!”

==

This was not how the night was supposed to go.

Her plan was all set up, months of strategizing, to be solidified with tonight’s phony proposal. She had accounted for every variable – all except one.

The over-sized heart of one presumptuous blonde sticking her stupid pretty face where it doesn’t belong - who rudely interrupted, warning her with those earnest, puppy eyes that she had been swindled.

Swindled? A Luthor?!

Silly Kryptonian and her naïve, blind faith in everyone

\- even a Luthor?

The proposal can wait. Tonight, she’ll corrupt a superhero instead.


End file.
